


Только власть!

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Epic, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Чтобы править всеми.
Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Только власть!

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: Рок-опера "Орфей" - Власть  
> Видео: Трилогия "Властелин Колец"


End file.
